Tales of the Unknown Hunters
'Lyne's Story' 'Epilouge:The Sandstorm' His eyes snapped open. He had just heard a wolf-like howl outside. Throwing on his purple Bnhabra armor and his trusty Hunter's Knife sword and shield. He barely caught a glimpse of himself in his father's Iron Greatsword. Yes it was still him. Lyne the short dark haired son of the greatest hunter in Loc Lac, and the boy who had lost his mother to a Lagiacrus. He rushed out the door of his small adobe house, among the myriads of others in the city, trying to find out what was going on. Upon seeing his father he rushed over to him and said, "Hiya Dad. What's going on? Are they transporting more Zinogre to the Arena?" "No Son, " responded Gale, "but look at the sky." Lyne looked up. How could he not have noticed that the pastel blue sky of Loc Lac was filled with a sandstorm. "Whoa, " gasped Lyne, "that's weird. It's totally out of season." "And you know what that means, " said Gale waiting for Lyne to finish his sentence. "A Jhen Mohran, "announced the Guildmaster almost responding to Gale, " is charging towards the city. We need all of you brave and experienced hunters to help repel it before it destroys us all. Please step forwards if you wish to take part in this quest." "Dad please don't go", pleaded Lyne. He didn't want his father to leave and never return. "But I must go it is my duty to protect this city and you Lyne" , Gale said strongly. He left immediately to prepare to depart in the morning. Lyne then made the most important decision of his life. He was going to stow away on the Dragonship. But how was he going to sneak onto a 200 foot long galleon that actually sails on the desert sand surrounding Loc Lac. He then noticed some ration crates next to the ship they would take on the ship for the trip. So that night he snuck into one of those crates where he would stay until they found the Jhen Mohran. It was five long days before they found the Jhen Mohran. He was lucky because they did not take his crate to feed the 100 men on the main ship or the 40 others on the other 20 sandskiffs. Lyne cramped in his crate heard a huge deep bellow that reminded him of a gong, and the entire crew yelling, "Jhen !" He quickly scurried up to the deck of the ship to find most of the crew running around yelling orders. The rest of the crew was either firing the ballistas ,mounted crossbows, or cannons onto a rock-like figure swimming through the sand. It was the Jhen Mohran! Just then he spotted his father loading one of the cannons on the ship. Lyne was about to run over to him when there was a huge crash. A huge half ton boulder thrown by the Jhen Mohran just hit the cannon Gale was loading. The force of the impact made him fly back, and where the cannon used to be was a gaping hole. After the dust from the impact had cleared the Jhen Mohran was gone! There was a moment of silence a huge bellow brake it. Apparently the Jhen Mohran dug beneath the sand preparing to launch itself into the air and dive tusk first into the center of the ship! The poor Dragonship was torn crudely in half. Lyne ran back under the deck to avoid the falling mast and debris. He was the luckiest of all of them, for he was the only one conscious and not lying in his own blood mingled with countless others. All of the sandskiffs were being chased down by the Jhen Mohran. After the beast had done away with them it immediately turned around to charge down the Dragonship head on to make sure they were all dead. Lyne had to do something. He couldn't just stand idly by while he and everone else dies. Then he remembered his father teaching him about the weapons of the Dragonship. He said there were cannons, ballistas, and the most powerful of them all. What was it he knows he remembered it. The Dragonator that's it! He had to get to it! Lyne ran as fast as he could to the Dragonator. He waited until the right moment. Then when the Jhen Mohran was less than 50 feet away he hit the starting mechanism. The Dragonator drove itself straight into the Jhen Mohran's open mouth impaling its brain. It screamed and wailed a pathetic cry waking all who were unconscious. Then it flopped over and whimpered its dying breath. All that were alive groaned, and those who could stand were awestruck by a dark haired 12 year old boy standing next to the slain Jhen Mohran. Lyne's father limped over to him and asked, "What are you doing here." Lyne responded sweetly and said, "Saving you" After they all returned the Guildmaster called for a city wide meeting. The Guildmaster announced, "We all mourn the loss of loved ones and friends, but from theses ashes rises new promise. Gale could you please bring up your son?" "What?", asked Lyne "Go on," said Gale, "it's fine." Lyne obeyed and walked to the platform where the Guildmaster was. The Guildmaster announced loudly, "Lyne son of Gale we give you this medal for your bravery and honor, and you will be immediatly accepted into the ranks of Guild Hunters when you come of age." And Loc Lac erupted in cheers. Chapter 1:First Day It was eight years scince the Jhen Mohran hunt and Lyne's fame had spread all the way to Tanjia Port. Lyne ran quickly to the Guild Hall where all of the other rookie Hunters were talking and joking about how the day will go. When Lyne burst in the hall went silent. Everyone was staring at him wondering what he was going to do next. He then immediatly searched for his best friends: Jonah, Fenros, and Melody. Jonah was his best friend scince is first Art of Hunting class when he was 10, and also a huge jokester. Fenros was the brain of the group. Lyne met Fenros in Weapons Training 1 when he was 14, and helped Fenros train to pass the class. And Melody was his girlfriend. She was a tall, slender, and graceful young women who he met in Armor Skills 5 when he was 15. He spotted them on them on the table in the far back of the Guild Hall. Jonah was in his classic Alloy Armor with his Iron Katana on his back. Fenros ,who they nicknamed Fen, was in gunner Hunter's Armor with a Light Bowgun strapped to his back. And Melody was in her Chainmail Armor and Bone Dual Swords on her back. Category:Fan Fiction